Everlasting Gaze
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Berawal dari sebuah tatapan—berawal hangat dan menyayangi, namun berubah menjadi dingin dan posesif tak lama kemudian. AkaFuri. #44/12Week #FirstTime


**[General - First Gaze]  
**

Sebuah pertemuan sederhana—ia hanya tidak sengaja mendongak kala menikmati secangkir kopi yang selalu ia rasakan di waktu senja—tanpa setumpuk kertas yang harus ia periksa, tanpa tekanan dari seluruh pekerja dan saingan bisnis—hanya dirinya dan secangkir hitam kafein yang tak jera membuatnya mabuk, ia bertemu dengan orang itu.

Aneh, Seijuurou Akashi menggumam pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia dapat menangkap sosok yang seolah dapat membaur dengan latar belakang itu; rambut cokelat sederhana yang sedikit berantakan, pakaian lusuh tanpa merek, tubuh yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu—Seijuurou bahkan dapat merasakan mereka berada di dunia yang berbeda.

Ia menyaksikan orang itu berputar, satu nampan cokelat dengan sebuah gelas di atasnya, memandangi seisi toko dengan sepasang mata cokelat lebar. Ia menyaksikan bibir itu mengatup rapat, sesekali bergerak untuk menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak dapat ia dengar—mungkin merutuki ketidak beruntungannya datang di kafe saat jam penuh—hingga akhirnya, pupil cokelat mungil itu bertemu dengan miliknya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil padanya, dan ia menyadari kalau laki-laki itu berangsur mendekatinya. Anehnya, Seijuurou tidak sedikitpun keberatan saat laki-laki itu mulai memasuki wilayah aman yang ia bangun dalam benaknya. Laki-laki itu berdiri tepat di sebelah mejanya saat ia tersadar, masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk bersamamu?"

Nama laki-laki itu adalah Kouki Furihata, murid SMA Seirin tahun pertama yang kebetulan melewati tempat kafe ini, kemudian memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar, menikmati secangkir kopi setelah melewati latihan basket yang, menurut laki-laki itu, dapat membunuhnya suatu saat nanti.

Mengingatkannya akan masa sekolahnya dulu, benak Seijuurou menggumam, kemudian ia tertawa kecil saat nostalgia menyapu dirinya, mengingat masa-masa kala ia berada dalam tim Basket saat ia masih bersekolah; bagaimana ia menjadi ketua tim di tahun pertamanya, mempertahankan gelar 'tak terkalahkan' milik SMA-nya, bahkan bagaimana anggotanya—yang seluruhnya lebih tua daripada dirinya—menghormati dan menghargai keberadaannya.

"Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti aku mengajarimu beberapa trik bagus?"

Tanpa sadar, Seijuurou telah menyandarkan dagunya di punggung tangan, memandangi Kouki yang terlihat terkejut oleh perkataannya. Mungkin karena Kouki begitu menarik hingga ia ingin mengamati lebih jauh anak ini.

Tak lama senyumnya mengembang, dan kini Seijuurou semakin yakin akan insting yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan ini,

"Tentu saja, Akashi-san. Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

—Kalau ia harus memiliki Kouki Furihata untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

**[Friendship - Straight Gaze]  
**

Dari cerita yang sudah Kouki Furihata dengarkan, ia dapat menduga betapa hebatnya seorang Seijuurou Akashi—sang CEO dari salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, Perusahaan Akashi—akan kemampuannya dalam bermain basket. Dia seharusnya tidak begitu kaget saat menemukan dirinya sendiri terkapar di lantai beraspal, paru-paru yang harus bekerja keras untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, sementara laki-laki berambut merah itu kembali mencetak sebuah angka.

"Kau tidak serius saat mengatakan kemampuanmu hanya seperti itu, bukan?" Seijuurou memungut bola yang menggelinding di bawah ring, lalu berputar ke arahnya. "Aku tidak dapat menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa parahnya dirimu, Kouki."

"Terima kasih." Sambil menggerutu, ia menangkap tangan laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu, membiarkan dirinya ditarik hingga berdiri. "Aku hampir tidak pernah turun ke lapangan, kecuali kalau Izuki-senpai benar-benar ada masalah—atau membuat masalah dengan kapten dengan leluconnya."

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis, melempar bola jingga yang telah akrab saat ia menangkapnya. "Satu kali lagi, dan aku akan mengajakmu minum kopi setelahnya."

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku berusaha lebih keras lagi."

Manik heterokrom itu memicing, penuh dengan determinasi, saat Kouki kembali memantulkan bola basket dan menerjang ke arah laki-laki itu—pertama kalinya merasakan kegembiraan yang melebihi kala ia pertama kali memasukkan bola dalam ring basket.

.

.

.

**[Humor - Far-seeing Gaze]  
**

"Kebetulan sekali, rumahku cukup dekat dari sini." Seijuurou berkata padanya saat itu, meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya. "Kalau ada waktu, datanglah ke tempatku."

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau besok?"

Seijuurou tersenyum—Kouki menemukan dirinya sendiri semakin sulit untuk menahan detak jantungnya semakin cepat. "Tentu. Aku akan mengirim alamatku nanti malam."

—Ia mengatakan itu dengan penuh percaya diri. Seijuurou sudah sering datang ke tempat tinggalnya, bahkan bertemu dengan orang tua dan kakak laki-lakinya (sambutan yang mereka berikan terlalu meriah hingga Kouki sendiri merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri). Kalau begitu, bukankah wajar saja kalau ia mengunjungi rumah laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu?

Pikiran itu terhanyut jauh darinya saat ia berdiri di depan pintu sebuah apartemen sederhana dengan nomor 412 itu. Seijuurou memang berkata ia lebih memilih tinggal di tempat sederhana untuk menjauh dari mata orang yang tak bertanggung jawab. Meski begitu, tetap saja ia merasa gugup, terutama mengingat ia akan berada di satu ruangan sempit dengan Seijuurou Akashi—

Buru-buru Kouki menggeleng. Bukan saatnya untuk bertindak seperti gadis SMA yang dimabuk cinta (dia bukan gadis, dan ia jelas tidak jatuh cinta), dan dengan pelan mengetuk pintu abu-abu di hadapannya.

Tidak ada jawaban, ia kembali mengetuk lebih keras, "Akashi-san?"

Kouki meraih knop pintu bulat pintu itu dan memutarnya sedikit, dan ia sedikit terkejut kala pintu itu merespon dengan nada metalik, dan terbuka sedikit saat ia mendorongnya.

Kouki memberanikan diri dan membuka pintu itu lebih lebar, membuat pesan pada dirinya sendiri agar mempersiapkan diri untuk amukan Seijuurou Akashi nantinya, dan melangkah masuk—

Manik cokelatnya yang lebar bahkan lebih melebar lagi, mungkin dapat lepas dari tempatnya jika ia tidak berhati-hati. Kantung plastik putih berisi makanan terjatuh dari tangannya, dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit—

"Ah, Kouki—"

Tersenyum miring, Seijuurou menggaruk tengkuknya, menghampiri Kouki yang masih menganga di tempatnya.

"Akashi-san—"

"Kau harusnya mengetuk dulu—"

"Aku sudah mengetuk." Kouki berkacak pinggang, manik cokelat masih tak lepas dari kekacauan di belakang punggung Seijuurou. "Tolong jelaskan, Akashi-san. Apa terjadi puting beliung di tempat ini?"

Mendesah pasrah, laki-laki berambut merah itu melangkah ke samping, membiarkan Kouki melangkah lebih dalam di kamarnya. "Aku tidak sempat membersihkannya, Kouki. Tempatku tidak biasanya sekotor ini."

Kouki bahkan kesulitan menemukan kata untuk menjelaskan ruangan itu; tumpukan pakaian kotor di sudut ruangan, kertas-kertas yang tercecer di lantai dan meja, bau aneh yang datang dari dapur—intinya, ruangan itu adalah bencana. Dan Seijuurou seharusnya paling tahu kalau Kouki Furihata membenci tempat yang berantakan.

"Aku jarang berada di tempat ini, Kouki." Seijuurou mengangkat tangannya, seolah menghindari tatapan menuduh yang—sangat jarang—Kouki berikan padanya. "Aku kembali larut semalam, dan pembantuku tidak dapat datang dan membersihkan tempat ini—"

"...Akashi-san." Sambil berkacak pinggang, Kouki kembali melirik ruangan di hadapannya, lalu kembali pada Seijuurou. "Sepertinya kita harus membatalkan latihan sore nanti." Saat melihat manik heterokrom itu hendak memprotes, ia menambahkan dengan tegas, "Setidaknya, sampai ruangan ini dapat kembali seperti semula. Sebaiknya kita mulai bersih-bersih."

Sekali lagi Seijuurou terlihat hendak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun pada akhirnya hanya mendesah dan menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, perlu kuperingatkan kalau aku buruk dalam hal ini."

"Yah," Tersenyum miris, Kouki membuat catatan dalam hati untuk siap melakukan pekerjaan ini dua kali, "Dapat kubayangkan, sepertinya."

.

.

.

**[Hurt/Comfort - Penetrating Gaze]  
**

"Kau tidak akan terus-terusan seperti itu, bukan?"

Tentu saja Seijuurou menemukannya dengan mudah—meringkuk di sudut yang hampir tak terlihat siapapun, membenamkan wajahnya yang berlumuran air mata di lututnya. Walaupun begitu, Seijuurou termasuk dalam daftar orang yang sedang tidak ingin ia temui, selain anggota tim Seirin yang telah ia kecewakan.

Bahkan setelah latihan yang keras, Kouki merasa tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya—kegugupannya tidak berkurang saat ia berhadapan dengan Ace SMA Touou yang tidak dapat dihentikan. Bagaimana operan darinya terus meleset dari anggota timnya dan berakhir di ambil oleh tim musuh, sebelum bola itu kembali meluncur dengan mudah dalam ringnya sendiri. Jumlah skor yang lebih dari dua kali lipat membuat batinnya makin tersiksa—terutama mengingat ini adalah kali pertama Kouki meminta Seijuurou untuk menontonnya bermain—pelatihnya sendiri.

Ia merasakan Seijuurou menghempaskan diri di sebelahnya, tidak mengatakan apapun lebih dari itu. Tangan yang lebih besar darinya mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut, dan saat itu juga, ia hanya ingin menangis lebih keras di bahu laki-laki itu—menumpahkan semua sesak dari kekalahan yang bertumpuk di hatinya.

Dan ia benar-benar melakukannya; dan keheningan Seijuurou, yang hanya mengelus punggung dan rambutnya dengan lembut, membuatnya merasakan kelegaan untuk pertama kalinya di hari yang tidak menyenangkan ini.

.

.

.

**[Suspense - Following Gaze]  
**

Seijuurou bukan orang yang tertutup, terutama padanya. Kouki—cukup bangga akan hal itu—mengetahui kejujuran Seijuurou Akashi lebih dari siapapun. Karena itu, ia menyadari bahwa Seijuurou mulai bertingkah aneh di sekitarnya, seolah laki-laki itu mulai menjauh, namun di saat yang sama, semakin dekat dengannya.

Manik heterokrom yang selalu memandangnya dengan lembut kini berubah, seolah terdapat sesuatu yang lebih di sana, dan itu tidak membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Sekali lagi ia mendongak, menyadari sesuatu tengah memandanginya di tengah keramaian, dan secara refleks ia kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada teman satu timnya—yang kebetulan berada di sebelahnya adalah Tetsuya Kuroko; laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya dengan rambut biru cerah, memiliki bayangan yang tipis dan tak jarang mengejutkan yang lain dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba. Bahkan hal itu tak menakutkan Kouki sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Furihata-kun?"

Ia merasakan seluruh rambut di tubuhnya berdiri saat intensitas tatapan yang entah datang darimana itu meningkat. "Hei, Kuroko, kau menyadari sesuatu?"

Manik biru cerah itu menatapnya langsung pada manik cokelatnya. Meski wajahnya tampak datar, Kouki menyadari setitik kebingungan disana. "Merasakan apa, maksudmu?"

Kouki menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya perasaanku, rupanya." Ia bergeser sedikit, namun tidak cukup jauh hingga ia dapat kembali merapat andai perasaan tidak enak itu kembali. "Kau tahu, aku merasa seperti di awasi."

"Begitukah?" Tetsuya mengangkat satu alis. "Aku tidak melihat apapun yang sedang memperhatikan kita."

Sambil tertawa canggung, ia menggumamkan maaf pada Tetsuya, dan mempercepat langkah mereka saat menyadari sisa anggota tim yang lain telah berjalan cukup jauh dari mereka. Ia masih merasakan tatapan itu mengikutinya kala ia berjalan, dan memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pikiran anehnya dengan Seijuurou Akashi akhir-akhir ini—bagaimana laki-laki itu seolah tahu dimana ia berada, menelponnya tiap kali Kouki berada di tengah kesulitan, atau datang tak lama setelah ia mengatakan kalau ia tidak baik-baik saja. Ia senang akan hal itu, jangan salah, hanya saja Kouki merasa ada yang aneh dengan hal itu, seolah Seijuurou Akashi—

—Langkahnya terhenti kala ia menangkap sesuatu di kerumunan. Samar, namun ia dapat menyadarinya meski kedua manik heterokrom itu dengan cepat tenggelam dalam kerumunan.

(—seolah Seijuurou Akashi terus mengawasinya tanpa henti, dengan tatapan mengerikan yang kerap ia terima dari laki-laki itu.)

—Untuk pertama kalinya, Kouki Furihata merasakan teror kala menyadari orang yang ia percaya tengah menguntitnya sekarang.

.

.

.

**[Crime - Unending Gaze]  
**

Dia menjatuhkan tangannya sekali lagi—entah untuk kesekian kalinya, ia tak lagi menghitung.

Suara basah yang tidak menyenangkan itu terus berbunyi setiap kali tongkat kayu di tangannya terjatuh, menghantam tubuh yang tak lagi bergerak itu dengan sekuat tenaga, namun senyum yang terukir abadi di wajah laki-laki itu membuatnya tak dapat berhenti.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ia memukul wajah itu sekali lagi, berharap bisikan itu menghilang andai ia melakukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Bisikan itu terus berbunyi, semakin keras seolah terkurung dan terus menggema dalam tempurungnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tangannya masih berlumur darah orang yang ia cintai—yang mengkhianatinya—dan ia tahu, betapa kerasnya ia mengggosoknya, cairan merah itu takkan hilang selama ia hidup.

.

.

.

**[Horror - Everlasting Gaze]  
**

Kouki dapat melihatnya—Seijuurou Akashi ada di sana, menjulurkan tangannya dari kegelapan sudut kamarnya, menatapnya dengan kedua manik heterokrom yang pernah ia puji keindahannya.

(Wajah itu masih tersenyum seperti kala itu, memaksanya untuk datang bersamanya—mengikuti langkah penuh darah yang telah ia ciptakan dengan tangannya sendiri.)

Kouki bahkan tidak pernah merasa setakut itu—bagaimana Seijuurou terus berdiri di sebelah pintu kamarnya, enggan untuk pergi meski berbagai doa terus ia panjatkan. Seijuurou terus berada di balik pintu jika terbuka dari luar, memandanginya dengan sepasang mata mengerikan dari kegelapan. Wajah penuh darah masih tersenyum, tangan terbuka lebar seolah hendak menyambutnya dalam rangkulannya.

(Kouki terus meminta maaf—namun Seijuurou terus tersenyum, kosong, dingin, dan mati.)

Seijuurou terus melangkah ke arahnya, membisikkan kata yang sama setiap kali layaknya kaset yang rusak—"Datanglah, Kouki." "Aku mencintaimu, Kouki."

Sentuhan yang dingin dan samar yang membuat seluruh rambutnya berdiri—ia hanya ingin mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh, dan ia tak pernah melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin keluar dari selimutnya, memandang manik heterokrom yang terus memandangnya dengan penuh keinginan yang dingin.

Kouki membiarkan tangan dingin dan pucat itu merangkulnya, bersembunyi dalam selimut tebal dan meringkuk dalam ketakutannya seorang diri.

Dan mata itu terus menyaksikannya, penuh kemenangan akan menjadikan Kouki miliknya seorang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

* * *

**yey akhirnya ada kontribusi buat akafuri week! _(:3/**

**sebenarnya ini bagian satu, dan sisanya bakalan di update dua hari kedepan (buat prompt Family dan Wedding). Satu bagian isinya tujuh genre, dan kadang-kadang bersambung kadang-kadang enggak. Bisa juga dibaca terpisah btw (:3/**

**btw suspense, crime, horror, kayaknya gagal huheh #jder sumimasen _(:'3/**

**Happy akfr day! setiap hari akfr day- #stop**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!**


End file.
